Valentines DayWhite Day
by Mary Ellen Hamm
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Sakura gives her heart. For White Day, Syaoran gives her a first.


**Valentine's Day**

Sakura Kinomoto was very rarely early to school. Today was definitely an exception. The date was February 14th, Valentine's Day. Sakura clutched the small bag as paced back and forth infront of the classroom window. Sakura stole a quick glance at her best friend, Tomoyo Daijouji, as she smiled from her seat. Sakura gave a weak smile back, and continued to pace.

Sakura stopped suddenly. Her heart jumped into her throat and her pace quickened. Syaoran was making his way into the gate. The small bag she was holding suddenly became very slippery in her hands. Tomoyo noticed the change in Sakura's behavior and joined her friend at the window.

"Syaoran-kun looks very happy this morning," Tomoyo commented.

Sakura nodded. The small smile in Syaoran's face was visible even from the 2nd floor of the school.

Tomoyo, noticing Sakura's uneasiness, grabbed both of her friends hand and gave her a warm smile.

"You can do it Sakura-chan!" She willed on her friend.

"Tomoyo-chan…thank you!" Sakura's color returned to her face.

"Good Morning," Syoaran spoke as he entered the classroom.

"Good Morning, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo said.

Sakura didn't say anything but merely stared at the floor. Tomoyo smiled and pushed her friend close to her target.

Sakura stumbled close to Syaoran, but continued to stare at the floor.

"Good Morning, Sakura," Syaoran smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Syaoran-kun!" She pushed the gift into his hands.

Syaoran's face turned red as he opened the small wrapper. Inside were several homemade chocolate hearts. His heart fluttered at the thought of Sakura making these by hand.

"Thank you, Sakura," He grabbed her nearest hand and gently stroked her thumb.

Sakura's face turned red as they both walked to their seats.

Tomoyo smiled brightly as Sakura settled herself into her chair and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>White Day<strong>

Syaoran waited patiently outside the theme park. Sakura was known for being late, and this day was not an exception. He shifted positions then noticed Sakura running around the corner, out of breath.

"Syaoran-kun! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said between breaths.

"I'm just glad you made it," Syaoran said. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Syaoran reached down and grabbed Sakura's hand as they walked into the theme park.

Syaoran wasn't actually very fond of theme parks, but he knew Sakura was and enjoyed seeing her so excited. Throughout the day Sakura dragged him on the merry-go-round, a haunted house, and one incredibly scary roller coaster that almost gave him a heart-attack.

By the end of the day, Syaoran was incredibly worn out. But he still needed to put his plan to action. Syaoran suggested going on the ferris wheel to enjoy the sunset. The first rotation was a bit akward. Sakura sat on the other seat, looking out over the Tokyo skyline. Although she was sitting across from him, Syaoran was afraid she could hear his heart, which was beating very loudly in his chest.

"I really enjoyed the chocolate," He tried to break the silence.

"I'm glad!" She replied, turning away from the skyline and back to Syaoran.

Syaoran meant to say something next, but their eyes locked and it was incredibly hard to look away. His heart was beating faster with every breath he took. This had to be the moment, he thought to himself. Slowly, Syaoran inched closer to Sakura, his heart beating faster with each inch. Syaoran was now closer enough to smell the flowery scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. Her lips were soft and her breath tasted like the cotton candy they had earlier. It only lasted a second, but the warm feeling he felt would last him for the rest of the day.

There was an akward silence after they moved apart, but it was Syaoran to break the silence.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too,"

The both laughed a bit and enjoyed the rest of the ride holding hands and staring into the sunset.


End file.
